


Sensate

by minkly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Party, Christmas Party, Fluffy Ending, George and Victor Main Couple, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly
Summary: Após o Banquete da final do Grand Prix, Phichit, Yuuri e Yakov tiveram a grande ideia de juntar os aniversários de Viktor e Georgi, e fazer uma grande festa para eles, em uma belíssima casa de campo na Espanha.Todos aproveitavam a festança, alguns até demais, Georgi também, mas algo chamou a sua atenção: Viktor Nikiforov admirando o jardim do local e, ah, como ele era lindo fazendo isso![Songfic | Yaoi | R!A pós final do anime | GeoVi | Comemoração ao aniversário de Georgi Popovich]





	

**Author's Note:**

> FELIZ NATAL, SEUS LINDOS! Postando minha primeira fanfic em português brasileiro de YoI neste site e como estou de folga do serviço, consegui escrever uma fanfic de aniversário para esse "gótico emo dos patins" fofolete chamado "Georgi da Sofrência", oooops, Georgi Popovich.  
> Realidade Alternativa onde YuuChit namoram desde os tempos em que Yuuri morava em Detroit, a relação do Viktor e o Yuuri é apenas técnico – atleta e o Seung-gil é fã de KPop. Ah, e o "Underage" é porque a idade do Yurio nesta fanfic é a canon (15 anos) e ele está em situação de pegação (regras do AO3)!
> 
> Sem mais delongas,
> 
> Boa leitura ^^

 

**25 de Dezembro — Em uma casa de campo qualquer na Espanha — 02h00**

O patinador Georgi Popovich observava espantado o que virou a festa de aniversário em conjunto dele e do ex-colega de time de patinação, rival e colega Viktor Nikiforov.

Na verdade, não era costume em seu país, a Rússia, comemorar Natal ou aniversários, mas o atual atleta treinado por Viktor, Yuuri Katsuki, o melhor amigo dele, o patinador “orgulho da Tailândia” Phichit Chulanot, mais o técnico de Georgi, de nome Yakov, alugaram uma casa de campo nos arredores de Barcelona (local da final do Grand Prix) e fizeram a peculiar mistura de aniversário com Natal.

Primeiro, teve uma Ceia bem cosmopolita, devido à quantidade de estrangeiros por metro quadrado no local, depois os parabéns em conjunto, bolo para todo mundo, as comemorações em si, porém foi só Yakov, os outros técnicos e afins saírem que a festa tomou outra conotação.

Um Chirstophé Giacometti totalmente bêbado, pelado no salão, balançando-se em cima do lustre, vai saber como, gritando:

— “Aí quêimi laiki a réquin ból!” — e o seu namorado, também bêbado, aplaudindo, achando tudo lindo e maravilhoso.

Em um canto do enorme salão, uma Sala Crispino, um Émil Nekola, uma Mira Babicheva e um Michéle Crispino tão bêbados quanto Chirs, dançando como se fossem um robô de 1984.

Um Leo de Iglesia, um Guang-Hong Li, um Kenjirou Minami e outros patinadores imitando a coreografia da música que tocava naquele momento, _ALL IN_ do grupo masculino de _K-Pop Monsta X_ , em outro canto do salão:

“ _(…) Oh, tudo sobre você é_

_Perfeito, perfeito_

_Nenhuma outra garota servirá_

_Não, obrigado, não, obrigado_

_Você é a única que eu quero (…)”_ — cantavam eles de forma alta, desafinada e em um “coreano” que fariam Yuna Kim e Seung-gil Lee chorar lágrimas de sangue.

A festa tomou tons ainda mais estranhos com JJ dando em cima de uma patinadora sem sucesso: levou um tabefe na cara e ela ainda berrou para quem quisesse ouvir:

— E eu lá tenho cara de trouxa e de amante, seu safado? Vai se foder!

“Parece que o “Oppa JJ Style” de alguém não funcionou! Coitada da Isabela!” — pensou Georgi com sarcasmo, mas preferiu deixar para lá, principalmente diante da cena formada e que também explicava o porquê de tocar _KPop_ direto na festa: um Seung-gil Lee, famoso pela sua antissociabilidade, muito bêbado nas _pick-ups_ do DJ do local, que foi ao banheiro e sumiu, berrando:

— Aqui é _Monbebe_ na veia! Se eu nasci, foi para também panfletar _Monsta X_ , uhul! — plugou o seu celular no equipamento do DJ, ativou a _playlist_ “ _Monsta X_ é vida”, botou sua música favorita, _Be Quiet_ , no _play_ pela vigésima vez e se juntou a Leo, Minami, Guang-Hong mais os outros para dançá-la e cantá-la como se não houvesse amanhã, assim como boa parte do povo ali; entretanto uma grande parte dos presentes estava mais interessada em ver Yuuri Katsuki e Phichit Chulanot, totalmente bêbados, arrasando no _pole dance_ só de cueca e a plateia, por assim dizer, delirou quando Yuuri lascou um beijão de língua bem _caliente_ em Phichit:

— Eita! — gritou alguém da plateia.

— Vai ter sexo ao vivo, minha gente?! Eu quero! — cochichou uma patinadora com as amigas, bem baixo para não ouvirem.

Georgi apenas conseguiu pensar:

“Senhor… Estou em um episódio de _Skins_ e não me avisaram?”.

Preferiu sair dali, ir tomar um ar, mas assim que abriu as portas dos fundos, de maneira sorrateira, e saiu do salão, Georgi viu Yuri Plisetsky aos beijos e amassos fortes até demais com Otabek Altin. Na verdade, os dois faziam sexo ao ar livre para quem quisesse ver.

“Agora está confirmado, estou em um episódio de _Skins_ e não me avisaram, e eu não sou obrigado.” — Popovich simplesmente fingiu que não viu a cena e seguiu caminho, agradecendo por eles estarem envolvidos demais em “aquecer um ao outro” e sequer perceberem a presença dele… Ah, a adolescência e suas urgências!

Resolveu caminhar pelo jardim enorme do local e depois se perder um pouco pelo belo labirinto de grama construído ali. Georgi admirava a curiosa paisagem, deixava-se impregnar pelo ar puro do labirinto misturado ao cheiro das flores noturnas, com direito a cantarolar uma peculiar canção:

“ _(…)Em um coração cheio de poeira_

_Vive uma criatura chamada Luxúria_

_Ela surpreende e assusta_

_Como eu, como eu (…)”_

Saltitava como uma criança feliz, enquanto cantava Isobel, sucesso antigo da renomada cantora islandesa Björk. Repentinamente, lembrou também de Viktor Nikiforov, por compartilharem do favoritismo dessa canção. Deu uma risada curta, deixou para lá esses pensamentos e passou para uma outra reflexão das suas vontades. Georgi agradeceu os esforços de Yuuri, Phichit e Yakov pela festa e ceia de Natal, mas, no fundo, no fundo, o patinador preferia mil vezes a reflexão do que a comemoração de mais um ano de vida. Afinal, de onde veio, aniversário nunca foi algo efusivamente comemorado.

“ _(…) Meu nome Isobel_

_Casada comigo mesma_

_Meu amor Isobel_

_Vivendo por si mesma (…)”_ — cantava o homem, bem despreocupado, apenas querendo aproveitar ao máximo o explorar daquele labirinto que, infelizmente, chegava ao seu final. Quando chegou lá, Georgi avistou uma das cenas mais lindas e também mais curiosas da sua vida: Viktor Nikiforov, sentado na fonte do jardim, contemplando aquela peculiar paisagem. Justo ele, o sociável e queridinho de todos.

Reparava que Viktor observava admirado a composição da paisagem: o céu nublado, as plantas em abundância no jardim, a fonte em funcionamento, o respirar profundo mais o sorriso agradável e tão belo em seu rosto, após sentir o perfume das flores noturnas — remetia muito a uma lembrança do colega há muitos anos — até ele interromper seu contemplar ao perceber Georgi. Nikiforov acenou para Popovich e o chamou, fazendo um gesto com o braço.

Georgi não tinha como recusar, correu até a fonte e atendeu o pedido de Viktor para sentar. Comentou:

— Nossa, quanto tempo que nós não temos para este tipo de coisa, né?!

— É… — concordou Viktor, olhando nos olhos azuis de Popovich. Realmente, conforme os anos passavam o azul dos olhos de Viktor tornavam-se cada vez mais fascinantes. Os velhos olhos azuis… Curioso em saber o motivo do festeiro e anfitrião exemplar estar ali, sozinho em seus próprios pensamentos, Georgi perguntou:

— Desculpa perguntar, mas por que você está aqui?

— Bom… posso ser sincero? Aqueles _KPop_ que o Seung-gil botou na festa começaram a me dar dor de cabeça. Nada contra o Seung-gil se soltar, muito pelo contrário, ele bêbado é tão fofinho! Mas… _K-Pop_ batidão o tempo inteiro e ainda a mesma “banda” no modo _repeat_ há sei lá quantas horas. Não dá, né?! O aniversário é nosso, a gente que deveria fazer o _setlist_ , né?! — respondeu Viktor.

— Nisso eu concordo! Mudando de assunto, sabe o que eu vi e até agora estou tentando esquecer que eu vi?

— O Phichit e o Yuuri se pegando de novo?! — comentou Nikiforov com um tom de voz sarcástico.

— Não, né?! Esses dois se atracando bêbados, quase precisando de um hotel não é novidade nem para o Papa. O Yuri e o Otabek transando lá na parede das portas do fundo do salão. Ai, ai, esses adolescentes de hoje… — Viktor deu uma boa risada e comentou:

— Deixa, eles estão na idade para fazer isso! Além disso, quem somos nós para condená-los por uma fodinha ao ar livre, se nós mesmos já fizemos isso na nossa adolescência? — Georgi entendeu perfeitamente onde o outro queria chegar: nos tempos em que eles ficaram uma vez na adolescência, depois do treinamento, e juntos descobriram a bissexualidade. Além de um ter sido o primeiro homem do outro.

— Tem coisas em você que nunca mudam…

— E tem outras que o tempo só melhora, como a sua beleza, por exemplo. — provocou Viktor, aproximando-se do colega e colocando o braço em volta dos ombros dele. Há muito tempo queria repetir a “brincadeirinha” de adolescente, só faltou a oportunidade e aquela era a hora. Sabia que Georgi queria também, os olhares sempre denunciam as intenções e tensões, principalmente as sexuais.

Lentamente, as mãos de Viktor e Georgi foram parar nas cinturas um do outro, aproximaram-se ainda mais um do outro, a ponto de Nikiforov sentar no colo de Popovich.

Olhos fechados, rostos a se aproximarem cada vez mais até o consumar de um beijo, tranquilo, calmo, porém muito cheio de desejo. As batidas dos corações, o disparar de sentimentos bons diante do beijo, as línguas que exploravam, provavam ao máximo do sabor da boca um do outro e os toques que passaram a ser cada vez mais íntimos, necessitados do contato somente entre as peles e as roupas passaram a ser incômodas (obviamente com cuidado para não caírem na fonte e acabarem molhados lá dentro). Era o sentir único de algo chamado tesão.

Após um bom tempo naqueles carinhos, a parte racional falou mais alto e os fizeram parar os amassos. Abriram os olhos e assim que avistaram a casa de jardim, bem próxima da fonte, tiveram a mesma ideia: foram lá dentro consumar os seus desejos com toda a privacidade que o local oferecia.

Lá dentro, com a iluminação fraca da Lua cheia entre as nuvens, mas suficiente para eles deleitarem-se com a visão dos seus corpos finalmente nus, Georgi e Viktor terminaram de consumar todos os seus desejos, entre gemidos, palavras eróticas, cheiros, tatos e atos de sexo que representavam dez anos de tesão reprimidos finalmente libertados. Assim como Björk imortalizou em Isobel, eles também tinham uma criatura chamada Luxúria, que surpreendia, assustava, porém quando estudada e liberada a dois, juntas criavam os melhores novos mundos.

Era o melhor presente de aniversário que ambos poderiam ter, naquele momento.

“ _(...) Quando ela faz, é porque realmente quer fazer_

_A mariposa entrega sua mensagem_

_Inexplicável em sua gola_

_Rastejando em silêncio_

_Uma desculpa simples (…)”_

_(Isobel — Björk)_

**Author's Note:**

> Glossário "cá poppeiro" da tia minkly:
> 
> * Monbebe: fandom do Monsta X
> 
> Link das músicas:  
> "ALL IN" — Monsta X: https://youtu.be/G97zs37I31E  
> "Be Quiet" — Monsta X: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgULMJx4VZQ  
> "Isobel" — Björk: https://youtu.be/AGjGh74n_9U  
> XxxX  
> Essa fanfic encararei como uma vitória, pois não é novidade para quem me acompanha em outras redes sociais que tinha um certo trigger com ele e consegui superá-lo ♥  
> Como disse antes várias vezes, apesar de Victuuri ser meu couple favorito, o mesmo amor pelos crack ships que tenho em outros fandons, eu tenho em YoI também. Portanto, acostumem-se entre um capítulo e outro da minha longfic Victuuri aparecer um one shot de crack ship aqui e acolá!
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e... até a próxima!


End file.
